


Nico's Accident

by alien__puppy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, fluff-all the fluff, two-three months after 3 days in the infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien__puppy/pseuds/alien__puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nice should have thought...well everything through better. If he dosnt make it...no. He cant think like that. He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for clicking here and sorry that it is short!

Nico was going as fast as he could back to his cabin, the other campers were headed to their cabins’ too. I knew I shouldn’t have held it this long, he thought. He felt a few curious camper’s eyes’ on his back, but he ignored them. He felt a small spurt of urine drip into his pants and he gave a small gasp. He stopped and immediately started holding himself until the immediate danger was gone. He knew a few more people were looking, but he didn’t care. I’m going to have an accident in front of everybody, he thought. He started walking again, but with a much slower pace than before.  
At this rate about thirty seconds until he gets to the fire pit in the middle of the horse shoe shape of the cabins. “Can I even make it that far?”, he mumbled under his breath. More campers were made aware of his predicament, and were stopping to stare at this rare show of weakness from the distant son of Hades.  
He saw Will standing with his siblings on the porch of the Apollo cabin. Will is the reason he can’t just shadow travel to his cabin. The blond boy told him not to use his ‘underworldy’ powers as Will put it, or he would hurt himself. He felt another spurt in his pants and gasped, and had to put his hands in between his thighs or he would not make it. He was getting steadily more embarrassed, but knew it was better than sitting in a puddle AND being even more embarrassed than he already was.  
I’m almost there, he thought, Just a bit farther. He kept going with his hands between his thighs. His need was getting worse by the second. He knew he was not going to make it. He felt another spurt and gasped, and he felt it dampen his hands and knew there must now be a wet spot on his dark jeans. He started to hear the murmur of people talking all around him.  
He tried to pick up his speed, but his legs were shaking now. He felt another spurt drip down to his thighs, and squeezed his legs together. After that brief pause he kept going, and he was surprised he had held out this long. He turned around briefly and saw Will leave his cabin porch, and start walking towards him. I can’t let Will see me wet my pants like a little kid, he thought, nor the other campers, Just a bit more than three yards to go.  
I’m almost there, just a bit farther, he repeated as a mantra in his head. He tried to pick up his speed again, but that just made him lose control of his bladder and fall onto his knees all at once. He felt tears fall from his eyes and drip from his chin and just stopped the flow before a puddle would start to form, but his pants were already wet. He felt a small stream start that he couldn’t stop, and stared down at the forming puddle on the ground as he started to cry quietly.  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, but didn’t look up. “Hey, Nico, its okay everybody has accidents.”, Will said softly as he crouched down. Nico heard campers laughing at him and others talking, he cried harder at that. “Shhhh, Nico, calm down, everything’s okay.”Will said. Will stood up and put his hand out towards Nico. “Come on, let’s go and get you cleaned up.”Will said to him. Nico was still looking at the puddle of urine he was sitting in. “Nico, come on, you don’t want to get a rash, do you?”Will said.  
Nico briefly glanced at Will’s hand, but almost immediately looked back down, still sobbing loudly, with campers still laughing in the background. Nico saw Will glare around at the offending campers, and quieted down a bit. Will sighed and asked the still crying boy “ Do you want me to carry you?”. Nico slowly looked up with blurry vision, tears still streaking down his face slowly, looking confused and asked “What ...do you ..me-an?”, sniffles breaking up his words and his voice cracking on the word ‘mean’. Will who looked happy to get a reaction out of the boy said “I mean just what I said, do you want me to carry you, Nico?”. Nico shyly shook his head up and down once. “Okay then.” Will said smiling. He bent down and picked up the smaller boy in his arms, bridal style.  
“But aren’t you gonna get wet?”, Nico said quietly. “It doesn’t matter, Nico.”, said Will with a smile. Some of the campers were still laughing. Nico buried his head in Will’s chest, and Will held him closer. Then Will started walking towards the Hades cabin a few yards away from where he stood. Nico heard him kick open the door softly with a creak from the door, then shut it back after stepping in.  
Will carried him to the bathroom at the back of the cabin. He turned on the light with his elbow. Will softly sat him down on the toilet seat cover. Will then plugged the bath, and started running water, and started looking through cabinets, until he found a bottle of bubble bath(Hazel’s), and poured some in. Nico was confused as to why Will was still in here. “Come on, Nico, raise your arms up.”, Will said. Nico now even more confused, complied. Will grabbed Nico’s shirt, and pulled it up, and over his head. Nico now getting what Will was thinking blushed, and shook his head. Will smiled and said “Nico, I’m just helping you, but I can go if you want.”. Nico shook his head again, and Will smiled. “Okay then, legs out Neeks.”Will said happily as Nico complied. He untied Nico’s damp shoes and took them and his socks off and unzipped his wet jeans, and pulled them off his legs, while Nico blushed.  
Will grabbed a towel and handed it to Nico “Here, Neeks, I’ll turn around.”Will did as he said, and turned around and closed his eyes for Nico. Nico pulled off his soaked boxers, and wrapped the towel around himself. Then he threw all of his clothes into the hamper.”Will, you can turn around now…”, Nico said shyly. Will turned around, and smiled at Nico yet again, then turned off the water for the bath. “Okay, Neeks, do you want me to stay, or not?”, Will asked. “You can stay…”, Nico mumbled just loud enough for Will to hear him. Will smiled (damn his smiling habits), and held out his hand for Nico to grab. Nico took Will’s hand and let himself be led to the bathtub. Nico motioned for Will to turn around, and he did. Nico stepped into the bath, and slowly sank into the bubbles.  
“Will, you can open your eyes now if you want.”, Nico said quietly. Will did just that, and turned around facing Nico, and plopped down on the bath mat. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with me being in here?”, Will asked. Nico nodded. “Okay then.”, Will said happily. “Here’s a washcloth, and a bar of soap unless you want me to help, I’ve done it before so you know.”, Will asked. Nico nodded his head no thank you. “Okay then, let me know if you need any help, I’ll just go get you some clean clothes, okay?”, Will said. Nico shook his head an affirmative, as Will left the room.  
Nico started to wash himself off with the soap and washcloth. He washes his hair after that. Then he just lays back, and relaxes. Will comes back ten minutes after that with new clothes for him. “Hey, Neeks, you done?”, Will asked. “Mmhmm...”Nico murmured with his eyes still shut. “Want me to help you dry off, and get dressed?”,Will asked. “Mmmmhmm…”, Nico muttered in tired agreement. Will took out the bath plug after setting Nico’s clothes on the counter. He grabbed a towel and picked up Nico out of the bath, covering him up. He sat Nico down on the toilet seat, and started to dry him off, and brush his long, tangled hair with a mmh of protest from Nico.  
When that was done Will dressed him in the comfiest clothes he could find in his dresser; a worn band shirt and soft pajama bottoms he found at the bottom. He picked up the mostly asleep Nico, and carried him to his bed. He sat him down and pulled up the covers over his sleeping body. He picked up a plush black dog he found in the drawer with the pajama pants, and sat it by Nico’s chest. Nico grabbed it, and cuddled it to his chest. Will smiled and turned around to go back to his own cabin for the night, but Nico opened his eyes blurrily, and said “Mmm don’t go Will..”. Will turned around and asked Nico, “ Do you want me to sleep here, Neeks?”. Nico nodded his head once slowly, and kicked back his covers. “Here…”, He said to Will. Will smiled as he sat down, and took off his shoes then laid down. Right as he laid down and got comfortable Nico snuggled up to his chest with the stuffed dog in his grasp, and his thumb drifting towards his mouth. Will smiled feeling content and warm with the smaller boy by his chest sucking on his thumb and said, “Good night, Neeks…”, before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first published fanfic! Thank you for reading. I should really write something else coz i feel ive improved since this but eh.


End file.
